


Fiscal Rewards Part two

by McParrot



Series: Fiscal Rewards [2]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: touchyerwood, Figging, Kink, M/M, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McParrot/pseuds/McParrot
Summary: Daniel gets his turn
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones/OMC
Series: Fiscal Rewards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571152
Kudos: 8





	Fiscal Rewards Part two

**Author's Note:**

> Follow up to my Touchyerwood Kink Meme piece Fiscal Rewards
> 
> McParrot is uploading all her fic to AO3  
> These pieces are not updated or re-edited  
> This piece originally uploaded to LJ Jan 14 2010

Daniel shot his cuffs and straightened his tie. He swallowed a little nervously, checked the time, exactly 8pm, and took a moment to wonder just what exactly he was doing. He knocked on the hotel room door.   
‘Just a moment,’ a voice called from inside. Jones. That Welsh accent was distinctive and intoxicating. After this morning Daniel didn’t think he’d ever be able to hear a Welsh accent again without getting an erection. Goddamn, he certainly had one now. He didn’t know whether to hope they’d invited him here for sex or not. He really wasn’t quite sure what the invite had meant.  
He’d received a call from Jones about 4.30 this afternoon. Could Daniel come and join them in their hotel room this evening, there were a few things they’d like to review regarding their meeting earlier in the day as unfortunately he, Ianto Jones, had been a little distracted during the meeting. Remembering the reason for Jones’ distraction wasn’t doing Daniel’s erection situation any good at all. God what if he’d got things wrong and this really was a business meeting? At least he was dressed for the part, his suit as smart and sharp as Jones’ himself.  
And then the door was opened and Jones was standing there and he was every bit as gorgeous as Daniel remembered. Whatever this meeting was to be it was obviously informal. Jones hadn’t changed from earlier in the day either but he had removed his jacket and tie, his shirt was open several buttons and the sleeves were rolled up. Somehow he looked more undressed than he had with his pants around his ankles and Harkness jerking him off. Daniel gulped.  
Jones was smiling at him and stood back to let him in. ‘Thanks for coming,’ he said.  
It was a standard hotel room with the bathroom immediately inside the door so that there was a passage way between the outer door and the bedroom. As he walked in he caught a faint whiff of fresh ginger and he faltered. Oh shit. Were they still playing that game or was it just a lingering smell from when they prepared it this morning? Christ, he hoped they weren’t planning on doing it to him. And then he walked into the main room and stopped dead. Oh this definitely wasn’t a proper business meeting. It was quite a large hotel room, rather opulent even with gorgeous velvet and satin drapes. Splayed out across the largest of the two beds in the room, face down on the satin comforter, arms and legs spread, restrained spread-eagled, was a naked man. A gorgeous fit naked man, and as Daniel stared the man looked up and blue eyes smirked at him. It was Captain Jack Harkness, and even as he stared Daniel realised that he’d known it would be, even before he lifted his head. ‘Hello,’ Harkness said as if he were fully clothed and sitting on the couch, ‘we weren’t sure if you’d come.’  
Daniel gaped at him, unsure of correct procedure for a situation like this.  
Harkness grinned, ‘Like the suit by the way.’  
‘Now Jack,’ Jones said. ‘That is quite enough from you.’ He grinned at Daniel. ‘As you know Daniel, Jack cheated earlier in the day,’ he gave Harkness’ bare arse a sudden hard slap causing Harkness to jerk and squeal a little, an amusingly girly squeal. A red handprint appeared on the white flesh of his bum. Daniel couldn’t help but stare at it. His cock twitched. ‘So,’ Jones continued, ‘because he cheated, Jack needs to be punished.’ His lips pulled back from his teeth in a feral looking grin. ‘And Jack here, thinks he’s going to enjoy that,’ he bent down and crooned in the other man’s ear, ‘don’t you Jack?’  
Harkness gave him what he probably hoped was an innocent look.  
‘I can assure you Jack, you will get what you deserve. And you won’t,’ he slapped again, hitting the other arse cheek, the sound loud in the room, ‘enjoy it,’ slap, Harkness gasped, slap, ‘at,’ slap, ‘all.’  
He straightened and out of Harkness’ sight flexed and shook his hand. ‘Ow,’ he mouthed comically at Daniel. ‘Now,’ he said as he pulled a swiss army knife out of his pocket, ‘time to get on with the punishing. Daniel, can you hand me that knob of ginger that’s in the fridge. Grab yourself a drink while you’re in there. ’  
Swallowing around his suddenly dry throat Daniel did as he was told, finding the lump of root ginger that was in the bar fridge nestling on top of a packet of peanuts. He snagged a small chardonnay bottle and held it up, waving it at Jones who nodded. Daniel grabbed two, twisted the tops off and handed one over along with the ginger. Jones proceeded to carve a finger of the root into something resembling, well a finger. Daniel downed the bottle of wine and reached for an RTD as Jones raised an eyebrow. He didn’t say anything, just took a small sip of his own wine, also straight from the bottle.  
The ginger smell filled the room and Daniel knew that this too would be something he couldn’t meet again without tenting his trousers. Surreptitiously he pressed his hand into his groin trying to bring himself back under control. He had no idea what Jones had planned, he hoped it didn’t involve ginger in his own butt, he really hadn’t enjoyed it when he’d tried it before, but he did hope he’d get something in his butt at some stage. His arse clenched. Jones’ vegetable carving came out slightly curved and roughly the size of his thumb with a flange before a solid lump at the bottom. It was a misshapen but obvious butt plug and after showing it off to Daniel and then to Harkness he strolled over to the bed, parted Harkness’ butt cheeks, ‘No lube,’ he muttered, ‘that dilutes the effect,’ and carefully but inexorably pressed it into the other man’s arse.   
Harkness moaned slightly but didn’t seem too concerned. He would soon Daniel was pretty sure. It took a few minutes for the full burning effect to work. ‘Okay?’ Jones asked, hand tenderly caressing the red flesh. Harkness whimpered and pressed down into the bed. ‘Hmm,’ said Jones, studying him. ‘No Jack. Can’t have that.’ He grabbed some pillows. ‘You don’t get to come until I say so. And you don’t get stimulated unless I let you. Up.’ As Harkness lifted his hips he shoved pillows under him, pushing and arranging them until Harkness’ bum was high in the air supported with pillows under his thighs and his belly. Daniel nearly laughed, poor bastard, his cock was hanging free, waving in thin air. It was a very pretty cock though, full and thick and Daniel had to squeeze himself hard as a groan made it past his lips. He didn’t know what he was here for but this couple were incredible and just being here, as they played, or punished each other was doing him in.  
‘Now,’ Jones said turning back to him with a satisfied smirk, ‘that should take care of him for a while.’ Harkness glared at him and thrust his hips, testing out his restraints, unable to get any purchase or friction where he needed it most. ‘Ianto,’ he whined. ‘Burning.’  
‘Ah ah.’ Jones slapped him again making him cry out. ‘Any noise out of you and I’ll have to gag you.’  
Harkness suddenly went ballistic, thrashing on the bed, tugging at his bonds and screaming at the top of his lungs. ‘God-damn-you fucking-hell-let-me-go Ianto-you-motherfucker.’  
Jones simply raised his eyebrows at Daniel, went to a pile of clothing on a chair, the clothes Harkness had been wearing that morning, picked up a pair of presumably used underpants and shoved them in Harkness’ mouth. Harkness’ jaw worked, trying to spit them out but Jones held them in place, pulled a silk tie out of his pants pocket and looped it around his boss’ head to hold the makeshift gag in place. He sat down on the head of the bed and stroked Harkness’ head. ‘Jack, Jack, I’m so sorry. I told you that you wouldn’t enjoy it. Please don’t make me have to do anything else to hurt you.’ He bent down and placed a kiss, tender and sweet on the other man’s forehead before standing, whacking him hard on the arse and casting a predatory grin at Daniel. ‘Now,’ he said with a lascivious leer, ‘time for the real punishment.’   
He took Daniel’s hand and walked him over to the sofa which was on the opposite wall and in full view of the bed. He reached up, his eyes asking for permission and proceeded to undo Daniel’s tie. He turned them slightly so he was facing Harkness over Daniel’s shoulder. ‘For your punishment Jack, you are going to lie there, your arse burning while Daniel and I fuck each other right here on this sofa.’ Daniel jerked slightly but Jones’ hand, cool on his suddenly fevered cheek, kept him still. Jones smirked. ‘He is very pretty, isn’t he Jack?’ There was a strangled noise from the bed and Daniel felt like making something similar. His cock was incredibly hard. Jones had noticed. He reached down and palmed it through his trousers, all the while keeping his eyes on the bed. ‘And you know Jack, there isn’t a thing you can do about it.’   
Pulling Daniel forward by the ends of his tie he kissed him.  
Even gagged Harkness could make quite a lot of noise.  
‘You are okay with this, are you?’ Jones asked quietly against his cheek.  
‘God yes,’ Daniel groaned. Probably the first words he’d spoken since he’d got here.  
Jones grinned, his smile happy and open, as if he’d had no doubts at all about Daniel wanting to have sex with him. He was absolutely gorgeous. He probably hadn’t. ‘That’s good,’ his voice took on a gravelly growl. ‘What do you want? Anything at all as long as we give Jack a show.’  
Daniel gave his own growl, his mouth opening, wanting… wanting… He grabbed Jones by the shoulders and demanded a kiss, a deep passionate scorching hot kiss. Jones grabbed his arse and pulled him in close grinding their hips together, his own erection just as solid as Daniel’s through his trousers. Oh dear god, this wasn’t going to take long like this.  
He pulled back panting and was pleased to see that Jones was flushed, his pupils blown and he seemed to be nearly as overwhelmed as Daniel himself. My god this guy was hot. Daniel couldn’t believe his luck. He reached for the buttons on the other man’s waistcoat as Jones’ hands went for his. Tangling each other in their haste they stripped each other in record time. There was no finesse, shirts flung aside and trousers and socks ripped out of the way with their feet. Then they were both naked and in each other’s arms again, only now it was skin to glorious skin. ‘Mmm, yes!’ Their mouths locked again and they rubbed up against each other, cock to cock. Hot and hard and god that feels good. Oh fuck, Daniel suddenly panicked, fighting the other man off, he was going to come.  
He took a step backwards just in time, over balancing and falling backwards onto the sofa. He sat there panting hard, fingers squeezing the base of his cock trying to get control, his cock pulsing, his balls lifted, so very close to the edge. ‘Fuck.’  
‘Fuck,’ Jones agreed, bent over, hands on his thighs, his own breathing very ragged. ‘God, you’re amazing.’ For the first time Daniel could really see his cock and it was lovely, full and large and close to porn star proportions.  
Daniel became aware of frantic noises coming from the bed and looked up into Harkness’ blown blue eyes, watching as he writhed and bounced on the bed. Harkness thought they were amazing too. ‘Fuck me,’ Daniel croaked at Jones. ‘Please.’  
Jones stood over him, grinning like a loon. He seemed to have completely forgotten Harkness, his attention fixed on Daniel. ‘Hell yes.’ His cock at Daniel’s eye level pointed at him like a bloody exocet missile. Jones reached back behind them snagging lube and a handful of condoms off the dresser. He fumbled them, dropping them and Daniel realised he was nowhere near as calm and contained as he made out. It was cute, made him more human. Daniel crouched to help pick them up at the same time Jones did and they stopped at floor level for another kiss. ‘God now,’ Jones growled and Daniel tore one of the foil packets open.   
‘May I…?’  
‘Hmmmph,’ Jones grunted. ‘Mmmm.’  
Swallowing Daniel rolled the rubber over Jones’ porn star cock as he shut his eyes and moaned. He licked his lips. ‘How?’ Daniel asked.  
‘On the couch,’ god that gravelly voice could bring him off on its own. ‘On your knees. Lean over the back.’  
Good position. Daniel hurried to do as he was told. The only thing wrong with this position was that he could no longer see Harkness on the bed, but then again, Harkness would have a real good view of him. Then Jones was behind him, nibbling at his neck and ears as he slathered lube, probably a little too enthusiastically over his arse. It was cold and wet and there felt like there was an awful lot of it. He moaned and pressed back into Jones’ fingers. He felt completely wanton and uncontrolled. This wasn’t him at all. How had he gotten here and oh please god don’t let him stop. Jones’ finger pressed into his arse gently and inexorably and oh that felt so good. A second finger followed it and he was teased and stretched until he was thrusting back onto the fingers and (so embarrassing) he was begging. ‘God please. Please. Please.’  
‘Please what?’ Jones asked a little breathlessly as he withdrew his fingers.  
‘Please fuck me. Fuck me. Please.’  
So Jones did. He lined up his glorious cock and in one fluid motion he pushed in. They both cried out. A tiny corner of his brain noticed something like a muffled cry from the bed as well. Daniel braced himself against the back of the sofa and held on as Jones skewered himself into his arse, flinging himself in and out with gay abandon.   
Daniel was filled and fucked like he’d never been done before and it was incredible. He took it all and he gave it back, ramming his hips back to meet Jones’ forward strokes. The noises in the room were incredible, slapping wet sounds of their bodies hitting together mixed with growls and moans of the most animalistic type.  
They’d both of them been very aroused. It didn’t take long before Daniel felt the waves building, about to crash. He reached down for his own cock, neglected against the sofa cushions but his hand was batted away and another hand settled around him and squeezed. Jones’ hand wanked him in time to his thrusts and Daniel couldn’t believe he was here, in this situation, being fucked within an inch of his life.   
The wave crested and Daniel screamed as the most gut wrenching orgasm tore him apart. His hips spasmed as the rest of his body locked in a rictus, arched like a bow, jism spurting from his cock and painting the sofa cushions. Jones cried out and jerked and spasmed behind him, filling the condom in Daniel’s arse with his spunk.  
Daniel collapsed over the back of the sofa, head hanging, panting and trying to catch his breath. Aftershocks were still causing his abdominal and chest muscles to spasm, it was nearly hard to breathe. Jones sagged against him, hot and heavy and panting like a train.   
Daniel was starting to wonder if Jones had passed out, his body heavy and limp against him, when he moaned slightly and pressed a kiss into the back of his neck. ‘Thank you,’ Jones whispered. He groaned and withdrew causing Daniel to moan at the loss. Jones flopped back onto the sofa, legs sprawled out head back, eyes closed and awkwardly Daniel did the same. His face slack, Jones looked so different and with a shock Daniel realised that he couldn’t be more than in his mid twenties. Hell’s teeth he’d had no idea.  
They sat there, side by side, recovering, naked and unashamed. Daniel picked up his drink from the floor and drained it. Between afterglow and alcohol he was feeling pleasantly buzzed. ‘Wow,’ he murmured. Jones turned his head and smiled at him. ‘Wow,’ he echoed. He was so beautiful.  
Growls and groans from the bed finally caught their attention. ‘Jack,’ Jones whispered fondly. ‘Jack needs more punishment,’ he told Daniel matter of factly. Harkness was glaring at them and rocking rhythmically and ineffectively on his pillows.  
‘Really.’ Daniel was proud of the way his mouth formed real words. ‘What did you have in mind?’  
Jones leaned back on the pillows of the sofa and his face took on the same predatory grin it had had earlier. ‘Spanking,’ he said. ‘Jack needs to be spanked.’ He looked up and his eyes locked with Harkness. ‘Don’t you Jack?’  
Standing with only the slightest wobble Jones tracked down his trousers which had been kicked into a corner near the bathroom door. He pulled the belt out of them and folded it in two, standing in Harkness’ field of view and gently slapping the folded leather on his palm. Harkness’ eyes grew wide. ‘You’ve been a bad boy. Haven’t you Jack?’  
Jones lined up at the end of the bed, his body in beautiful profile, naked and proud. He turned back to Daniel. ‘How many do you think he deserves?’ he asked mildly.  
‘Errr…’ Daniel found he didn’t want to get drawn into this. This wasn’t his fight. Although he’d happily watch.  
‘I think,’ Jones tapped the strap lightly on Harkness’ bum, right over one of the red handprints he’d put there earlier, ‘that since I had to endure nearly an hour, alone,’ he tapped the other cheek making Harkness jerk, ‘that sixty would be appropriate.’  
Harkness went rigid and thrashed his head. Daniel gasped. ‘That sounds a little extreme.’  
‘Hmm,’ Jones trailed the strap down the man’s buttock and down his thigh. ‘You might be right.’ He dragged it back up the other thigh. ‘How about twelve? One for every five minutes.’ He looked up and smirked at Daniel. ‘Does that sound fair to you?’  
Daniel shrugged. He assumed there was some safety word or procedure in place here, that Harkness wouldn’t let Jones go beyond what he could cope with. But then, Jones had checked that he had been happy with the arrangements before fucking him. These two seemed to fit together so well. He remembered Harkness gentling Jones after his orgasm earlier in the day, looking after him. He was suddenly sure that Jones knew exactly what his partner needed. He smiled back at Jones, suddenly really looking forward to the show. ‘Yes,’ he said. ‘I’d say that would be about exactly right.’  
‘Good.’ Jones trailed the strap up Harkness’ spine. ‘Do you hear that Jack. Twelve straps for you and then if you’re a good boy, your punishment will be over.’ And with no warning at all the strap was swinging hard and fast across the raised globes of Harkness’ arse. He jerked and cried into the gag. ‘One.’  
Jones raised the strap again and wiggled his eyebrows at Daniel. ‘Two.’  
Jones laid the strap in a criss cross pattern, lattice shaped welts raised hot and red on the man’s flesh. Daniel found himself getting hard again, his breath hitching and groaning in sympathy with the bound man. Harkness writhed and twisted on the bed, the pillows shifting and throwing him sideways, but it didn’t deflect Jones’ aim. Jones face was set, blank, a man doing a job, but his breath too was catching and his cock filling. Harkness’ red arse was absolutely gorgeous.  
‘Ten,’ slap. ‘Eleven,’ slap, and howls from the gagged man. ‘Twelve.’ Tears were streaming down Harkness’ checks and Jones’ raced to release the gag.   
‘Fuck! Shit! AHHH AHHH Shit.’ But Harkness was still trying to hump the mess of pillows and bedding and Jones snagged lube from under the pillow squirting a large blob at the red cheeks. Daniel could just about hear it sizzle as Jones smeared it over the raised welts, cooling and soothing. Then he was plucking the ginger plug from Harkness’ arse and Daniel had forgotten all about that. Christ, he tried to imagine what that must have been like, being spanked with that heat inside him. Every time he’d jerk to get away from the strap he’d squeeze onto the ginger and cause it to burn even more. Then Jones was rubbing slick in Harkness’ arse with one hand and rubbing it over his cock with the other. Oh they definitely were long term partners because there was no condom between them as he pressed himself in between those red hot cheeks and Harkness cried and writhed some more.  
Daniel settled back on the couch suddenly feeling like a spare wheel as Jones lost himself in his partner. He set up a steady punishing rhythm, pulling Harkness back as far as the restraints would allow, his bottom high, Jones on his knees between his legs thrusting hard and fast. Jones hand came down and reached for Harkness’ cock. ‘Good boy Jack,’ he crooned, fisting in counterpoint to his thrusts. ‘Come on Jack. You can come now.’ Harkness growled and rocked back onto Jones’ huge cock, the pain in his arse apparently completely subsumed in arousal.   
They were absolutely beautiful and Daniel watched entranced, his legs spread, hand working his own cock, the feel of Jones in his arse still fresh as he pressed down into the sofa cushions.  
Harkness came with a mewling cry, spunk spurting across the duvet, tears and snot streaming from his face. ‘Good boy!’ Jones shouted, grabbing his hips with both hands, holding him up where he must have wanted to collapse. ‘Good boy!’ He rocked frantically, face contorted, hips stuttering. ‘Jack,’ he yelled.  
‘Oh God,’ Daniel cried, his own spunk adding more mess to the sofa cushions.  
As Jones raced to release the restraints, taking his sobbing partner in his arms he looked up and smirked at Daniel. He was ever the showman. He’d know all along the effect they were having on their guest. Then Harkness lifted his head from where it was buried against Jones’ shoulder and he smirked too. Bloody bastard. He had completely gotten off on being watched.  
Slowly Daniel found his feet and then his clothes as the other two snuggled on the bed. Harkness’ arse was still bright red. The smell of ginger was strong. ‘I’ll see myself out then,’ Daniel said once he was dressed. He hadn’t bothered redoing his tie.  
‘I understand you’re taking over from Mr Cook when he retires next month,’ Harkness lazily turned his head.  
‘Yes sir. That is correct.’  
‘Hmmm. I’m sure you’ll need to be properly briefed on Torchwood’s requirements.’  
‘I can assure you I am well aware of all matters pertaining to Torchwood as far as my office’s involvement goes.’ He nearly grinned at the rather chagrined ‘Oh,’ he heard from under the covers. He slid his feet into his shoes. He couldn’t be bothered finding his socks. ‘However, if you feel that it would be of benefit to both parties to review the situation, please do make an appointment.’ He let himself out the door without waiting for an answer.   
Daniel walked home a little gingerly, but with an enormous self satisfied, thoroughly fucked, grin on his face.


End file.
